Halla
Halla was the name of a Human Outer Colony world that orbited around a star of the same name. It was the fourth planet in its star system and was located on the inner edge of the habitability zone of its system. As an Outer Colony, Halla had a small population, but its resources made it somewhat sought after. Its large mineral deposits were of great value in creating semi and superconductors for electronics. Halla was still considered part of the NCAA but still under the jurisdiction of Earth and the Inner Colony worlds. Planetary Description Halla was a terraformed world that had a prior life as a primordial shadow of Earth. The K-class star that served as the primary for the system was still somewhat young, perhaps a billion and a half years old. Halla however was still in the state of adolescence with its surface cooling and clouds forming. By the time it was encountered in 2487, the first rainfalls were beginning to fill its massive ocean basins. The UEG sped up the process and by 2521 the planet was somewhat livable. By 2620 it was considered completely transformed. Halla has a surface gravity of 1.1G which makes it very comfortable for colonists to walk around without acclimation. It also had an air pressure of almost exactly 1 atm, though thanks to terraforming, this number was carefully approached. The surface of the planet consists of large rolling plains with very few mountain ranges, though because of the planet's age, there hasn't been much tectonic activity of note yet. Earthquakes are somewhat common and cites are situated far away from fault lines to prevent damage. In addition to this, they are usually located farther inland to protect themselves against tsunamis created from the rumbles. Halla has one moon, which is thought to be a planetesimal that was captured by the planet during its formation. The moon, called Jet, is almost as large as Halla is, though the latter is still the gravitational center of the pair. Jet is far less dense and thus has less gravitational influence. An area of note is the Valley of Sinkholes located around the equator of the planet. Sediment areas collapsed close to flowing rivers, which created massive depressions in the earth spanning as wide as a kilometer in diameter. Water rushes into these caves creating massive cratered lakes that flow to underground caves. These are very scenic areas, though they are not always considered geologically stable. Those that are make picturesque settlements. It should be worth noting that because Halla was terraformed, its flora is sourced directly from Earth. Massive coniferous forests and fir trees line the planet with the dominant species being the Douglas fir. Ferns are also commonly seen around the planet. Halla's day is around 31 hours long and its orbital period is about 410.2 days in length. Jet is not tidally locked to the planet, further cementing its history as a capture, and spins in 2.2 days. It also revolves around Halla in 19 days, 15 hours, which is rounded down to 19 days to form an average month with seven day weeks. Citizens sometimes opt to use this month structure instead of the Standard Calendar. Trivia * In 3241, Halla was one of the first targets for Dark Legion Suicide Bombers. Legion spies infiltrated the city of Prescot's Point and detonated cybernetically grafted explosives. Three bombers managed to kill over 150 people in a crowded city center. List of Appearances * Heart of Chaos (Mentioned Only) Category:Planet Category:Location Category:Locations